


Kryptonite

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mikasa and Annie may be tough but not tough enough for this, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shopping Malls, the baby shower from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: When someone holds your Kryptonite... but only uses it in your own best interest... it must be love.





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die-forellex (heatinfreezing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatinfreezing/gifts).



> Requested on tumblr by [die-forellex](http://die-forellex.tumblr.com) with the prompt: "Shopping? For eight hours?"

The automatic doors of the mall slid open, and Mikasa stumbled back in confusion.

“Annie. It’s dark outside. Why is it dark? Did I forget there’s a solar eclipse?”

Annie glanced at her watch. “Maybe it’s because it’s past seven.”

“Seven.” Mikasa chewed her lip. “As in, seven p.m.?”

Her girlfriend hummed an affirmative, but shook her watch just to be sure.

“We came here at eleven. That means we’ve been here for…” Mikasa trailed off.

Annie scrunched her face in concentration. “Eight hours.”

“Eight. Hours? We spent eight hours at the mall? Shopping? For eight hours?” Under normal circumstances Annie would have found it amusing to watch Mikasa’s composure crack, but right now the shrill tone in her voice that bordered on hysterical threatened to push Annie into the abyss of insanity.

_Breathe. Focus._

She tucked a strand of matted blond hair behind her ear and gently took Mikasa’s arm to coax her through the door and into the car park. Mikasa refused to budge. Her lips trembled, and there was a hounded expression in her eyes that would have fitted a prisoner of Azkaban. 

Abruptly, Mikasa whirled around, stalked to a bench and flopped down on it, scattering shopping bags everywhere. She let her head fall back on the backrest and closed her eyes.

“Mikasa, honey, it’s over. We’re finished. Now let’s go home, grab a pizza, watch a Bruce Lee film and take a bath, yes?”

“Just leave me to my fate,” Mikasa muttered without opening her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. Not today. Not ever.”

Annie felt panic tugging at her. If not even Bruce Lee worked… 

“Eren promised to make apple cobbler tonight, have you forgotten?”

No reaction. Okay. Usually only the mention of either her best friend and roommate or her favorite treat was enough to pull Mikasa out of the deepest pits of despair. If she reacted to neither, she might as well be dead. Annie resisted the temptation to feel the other girl’s pulse.

Time for Mikasa’s kryptonite.

Annie put all the disdain she could muster into her face and posture. Which was, admittedly, not hard, because she was rapidly losing her will to live. She snorted scornfully.

“Ooh, is little missy all tuckered out after a wee bit of shopping? I can’t even say I’m surprised.”

Grey eyes opened and zoomed in on her with murderous intent. Annie soldiered on with a sneer.

“Next time I better go alone before I have to drag your weak ass around all day again.” She bowed down to pick up the bags, but Mikasa snatched them away from her.

“Weak? _Weak_? Me? Fucking watch me.” She breezed through the doors out into the fall evening without as much as a glance over her shoulder. Only hating herself a little, Annie pushed her hands into her pants pockets and followed her.

Eren did a double-take when they lurched through the kitchen door and started piling up the bags on the table.

“Jesus, you two look like death.” Hastily, he saved a casserole dish from being buried under the landslide of purchases. “What have you been up to anyway? I was about ready to file in a missed person’s report.”

“Eren.” Mikasa jabbed a finger at his face. “You're my best friend, my homie, and I love you with all my heart. But if you, God forbid, ever make a baby, and ask me to organise the baby shower for you, I swear I’ll shoot you on the spot.”

His wide eyes searched Annie for support. She only shrugged and fished two beer bottles from the fridge.

“Here, Kasa. Don’t take it out on him. It’s not his fault that Ymir gets sort of… intense over Historia’s baby.”

“Right.” Mikasa took the bottle and emptied it in one go. “A royal princess themed baby shower, nothing less for her queen.” She shuddered.

Eren inspected the bags filled with incomprehensible masses of paper, fabric, balloons, party decorations, pens and glitter glue in pink and gold. He retrieved a pink object and let it dangle from his forefinger. “What the hell is this?”

“A necklace. With a pink… pacifier thing. And, uh, a crown. With tulle.”

Shaking his head, he turned back to the finishing touches of his cobbler.

Annie nudged Mikasa. “Hey. Sorry about earlier. It was the only thing I could think of to get you off that bench and into the car.”

“Heh. You know me so well. Did I hear something about a bath?” Mikasa nuzzled Annie’s neck, showing her she wasn’t mad anymore.

“God, yes. But first let’s put all this shit away and eat something. I’m starving.”

An hour later, Mikasa moaned in the steam-filled bathroom. “Oh, Annie, yes! Right there! Do that again!”

“Hey!” Eren hollered down the hallway. “You better not be fucking in the bathtub, I have to use that too!”

“Guh. Thanks for the reminder,” Annie muttered, but Mikasa hollered right back.

“Shut up, I know for a fact you fucked on the kitchen table!”

“Yeah, but at least I didn’t make you _listen_ to it!”

“Jeez, put some headphones in already!”

“You could have just told him we’re not having sex,” Annie remarked calmly and applied pressure to the heel of Mikasa’s left foot with her thumbs.

Mikasa let out an appreciative groan. “I know. I just like messing with his head. Hmmm, that feels so good, my feet were killing me.” She looked her girlfriend over. The colour had returned to Annie’s formerly deathly pale face, and she looked rosy and lovely in the warm tub water, a tiny frown on her forehead as she concentrated on massaging Mikasa’s foot.

Mikasa nudged her thigh with the toes of her other foot. “Hey, Annie. There’s one or two other places on my body that could do with a massage.” Her tone left no room for interpretation, but Annie just shook her head sadly.

“I have seen hell today, and it’s pink and gold. This day has killed my lady boner stone cold dead for a week.”

“I see. And I understand, honey.” Mikasa’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “There’s no shame if you can’t keep up with me, not many people can. You just rest up.”

Annie’s eyes had narrowed to a dangerous glare, and Mikasa’s heartbeat accelerated.

“Can’t keep up? Fucking watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless multi- and polyshipper.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
